Unfair Chances
by Dragi
Summary: The fate of the Worlds lie in the balance, as Takuya and Kouji must Fight to protect themselves, to save the worlds, to Return, to find the truth, till the inevitable end..R&R discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Unfair Chances  
  
Prologue.  
  
Written by Dragi And Edited by The End of The Nite Owl  
  
Takuya and the gang have been fighting the Royal Knights the afternoon before. After the battle Takuya and Kouji were in search for a campsite and found a place for the night. The others were in the digital wilderness gathering resources like firewood and food so the two could rest. No body knew when the Royal Knights might attack again. In the shadows were two flashing yellow eyes with its target on two humans.  
  
"Takuya, Kouji stay here and get some rest, you need it," told Izumi to the half asleep two who look like total wrecks. "We'll be back soon" Izumi continues in a feminine understanding voice "we're just going to get some supplies" She smiled at them hoping they would reply in gratitude but they just laid there like lifeless bodies, whom souls were blank.  
  
Takuya and Kouji didn't argue, because they knew what Izumi was capable of. By the time the others had disappeared into the night  
  
Takuya and Kouji were tirelessly leaning on the same tree waiting for the others to return.  
  
"Kouji, you mind if I sleep a little?" Takuya yawned to Kouji  
  
"No" replied Kouji calmly then he felt something was leaning against his shoulder, he turned around he blushed crimson red when he saw Takuya had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"What so I do now?" Kouji questioned himself but ignored it because he was too tired to think, Kouji told himself 'I'll deal with this awkward situation in the morning.' Kouji yawned out loud "tired!" before falling into his slumber.  
  
In the bushes a mystic digimon stared at the two. He wore  
  
Marron clothes similar to a robe, they seem to look like worn out thin bed sheets. Only a belt tied around his waist held the two separate sheets onto his body. A brown rag like cloak was worn as a hood covering the features on his face. All you could see were those tired yellow eyes. His black hands appeared like they had been stained with blood while his fingernails were a lot more like white claws that could kill. He was sent by Lucemon to weaken the two strongest warriors so he was given a new power from Lucemon himself. To make the job complete, Lucemon wanted to change the boys but Wisemon wasn't sure how his new powers would change the boys, he had no idea how it would or could change the boys, Lucemon never told him. There was only one way to find out and his targets appeared to be vulnerable especially after a major battle against the Royal Knights.  
  
He saw Takuya sound asleep and Kouji pretty close to sleeping as Kouji turned his head away from Takuya, finding a comfortable spot to sleep in.  
  
"This will be much easier then I thought." He mumbled to himself in laughter. He slowly sneaked up to the two without their noticing, in his left hand was a gas ball full of sleeping gas but the ball was useless now due to the fact that the two warriors were asleep. Wisemon thought it was a waste if he didn't use the ball so he used it anyways but paused when he saw Takuya move closer to Kouji.  
  
Wisemon signed and told himself 'false alarm' but to ensure that the two were definitely were asleep he used the ball of sleeping gas.  
  
Kouji heard a strange noise so his eyes popped open out of habit; you never knew what can happen in the digital world, especially when you're a human unfamiliar to these parts. There in the smoke were those yellow eyes he would never forget, he immediately searched for his D-tector but failed as the sleeping gas were faster then his hands. Wisemon's half closed eyes that smiled in an evil way anyone could notice as he dragged the two warriors up the same tree they were sleeping on.  
  
Wisemon was on a tree branch high enough so that if any life form with no defence against falls would either be killed or harmed but close enough to the ground for other life forms to notice their whereabouts. "Now all I have to do is tie youse up." He said still smiling his evilly smile in his obvious yellow eyes that could be mistaken for an owl's eyes, if a human saw them.  
  
He bided Takuya's and Kouji's hands and feet and the rest of the rope was tied around the branch. Afterwards, Wisemon began to concentrate on bringing out his new power so that he could find out what his new power did to humans or digimon he was very excited. His black hand was open in front of his face as he closed his eyes focusing on growing his white fingernail on his index finger. As he closed his hand into a fist except for his index finger, the white fingernail slowly grew and grew until it was 16 feet in length. His eyes opened and smiled his usual evil smile until he saw Kouji stirring and then Kouji was finally awake, it seem sleeping gas doesn't affect him very well.  
  
"Hello Kid" Wisemon directed his voice to Kouji, it appeared that Wisemon had a sore throat by the way he sounded. Kouji search around for Takuya but was unable to find him, he could no longer feel the weigh on his shoulder but on his back. Kouji saw a rope around his waist, it was clear Takuya and Kouji were tied together, back to back but Kouji wasn't sure if Takuya was conscious or not. Kouji suddenly focused his attention on Wisemon; he remembered those evil yellow eyes before he blacked out.  
  
"You!" he shouted in anger "You did this to us" simply stating what was happening "What do you want? Who are you?" like he was interrogating Wisemon  
  
"You'll find out shortly" Wisemon replied collectively and calmingly. "By the Way the locals call Wisemon" he told Kouji without looking at him, he was testing out his new weapon. Apparently whenever he stabbed any object a black liquid oozed at the tip of his new fingernail. The new weapon looked like a needle, a syringe.  
  
Takuya was closest so he walked towards him with his white needle aimed for his neck. Kouji couldn't see Wisemon so instead he saw his shadow on the ground created by the fire, Kouji saw some long strange thing coming out of his finger and Kouji began to panic, his heart skip a few beats before he figured out who the finger was for.  
  
"Leave Takuya alone" Kouji pleaded in anger. "If you touch one hair on Takuya' body, you'll. you'll" Kouji tried to threaten Wisemon but stuttered near the end of his sentence.  
  
"You'll what?" questioned in his evil laughter.  
  
"You'll regret it" Kouji answered quietly yet threateningly but Wisemon just ignore him think of his words as an empty threat.  
  
Wisemon stabbed Takuya in the neck anyways; Takuya gasped for breath but was still sound asleep as the blood vessels on his neck changed into an unnatural colour of black. When Wisemon finished he pulled out the needle imbedded into Takuya and continued towards Kouji.  
  
"What'd you do to him?" Kouji asked in fear  
  
"I told you we'll find out soon" Wisemon replied to Kouji happily waiting for the affects of his new weapon but so far nothing  
  
Was happening so he waited instead of continuing with Kouji.  
  
He suddenly sense footstep coming to the area as he stated to Kouji "Your lucky I'll have to inject this into you next time, your friends are close by" he used his last seconds to tied a piece of cloth around Kouji's mouth and push Kouji and Takuya off the branch.  
  
The others arrive to see Takuya and Kouji hanging, literally.  
  
Izumi asked the two "What happened here?" before noticing Wisemon in the dark near by.  
  
Izumi gasped before yelling at Wisemon with the force of a thousand womanly screams "What the hell are you thinking, doing that to them!" as she pointed in the direction of Takuya and Kouji.  
  
"Shut up girl" Wisemon directed to Izumi who fell backwards on his behind, shivering in fear, she never felt such evil before.  
  
"I have you warriors as ransom, give me your spirits or they die" Wisemon threatened to kill the two. He put his long fingernail next to the rope that was their lifeline from falling to their deaths as spikes began to grow out of the ground underneath the two.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Junpei asked a rhetorical question, "we'll just digivolve and beat your sorry ass" Junpei said with no worry.  
  
"I'll just kill them before to finish digivolving" as Wisemon's threats became real as he had began cutting the rope. "I'll trade you their lives for your spirits." Giving the others a choice.  
  
The group didn't know what to do but Kouichi knew what had to be done.  
  
"You can have our spirits but don't do anything to them" Kouichi told Wisemon as he nodded.  
  
"Kouichi?" Tomoki words were cut off as Kouichi gave them a reason.  
  
"Takuya and Kouji are the only ones that can beat the Royal Knights, they' re our only real chance" Kouichi told them what was logically right as he stared into the eyes of the others.  
  
They nodded in agreement as they gave up their spirits to Wisemon, they pushed a button on their D-tectors and their spirits flew to Wisemon where he gave Takuya and Kouji their spirits.  
  
Even after they had given Wisemon their spirits he continued cutting the ropes.  
  
Kouichi worriedly questioned Wisemon "what are you doing"  
  
"Watch" Wisemon replied  
  
The spikes underneath the two transform into a portal and the ropes snapped off as they fell through the portal where they disappeared from site.  
  
"Where are they? You said you wouldn't kill them" yelled and complained Izumi in anger not understanding why Wisemon did such a thing.  
  
"I didn't kill them I sent them to another digital world with your spirits, I didn't hear anything in our trade that I couldn't do that, now that you guys are useless Lucemon will no longer have problems taking over the digital world" Wisemon explained before disappearing into the shadows  
  
"Now we have bigger problems." Said Junpei complained to the others while they just stared at the spot where they last saw their saviours Takuya and Kouji.  
  
TBC : Unexpected Changes  
  
The End of Nite Owl here your editor. any mistakes, spelling or grammar or anything in that category report to me at theend_niteowl@hotmail.com ok later 


	2. Unexpected Changes

Unfair Chances  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Changes  
  
By Dragi  
  
Edited By The End of Nite Owl  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Author's Notes: Hey sorry this come out a bit late and all. I am really sorry because someone have been a bit lazy. And it is because of the school. Stupid school I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It had a bit humor in it.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
kellyQ: Thank you so much and that is good to hear. cant wait to read more of your stories.  
  
Darkvitramon: Thank you so much and here it is and I think you get your answers here to.  
  
takuya: We have updated now. You get to know where thay went but that about Takuya will come soon.  
  
carrie: Sorry that it have been taking so long. someone just love to be lazy. but here it is.  
  
Editor's Note: (Dragi I have a life too you know!) Hey The End of Nite Owl here I'm not only an editor you know, well only for this story for Dragi because she's a friend but I also write my own material, If you like how this story was planned out and fixed up then take a look at my story, please don't judge a story by it's Title or Summary, I guarantee you, there's a high chance you will like my story/ stories. If you don't give me a bad review and tell me why was it bad, like is it boring? It's predictable or down right nonsense please tell me why and what I need to do to fix my errors, same thing for Dragi. ENJOY THE STORY!  
  
Dragi: I know that. I have been really lazy myself and all. And I am now finish with a whole new story that just need to be edited. I am so sorry everyone I have been to lazy with all my stories. But it can really take time for stories to get updated now since I got the exam next week. And read and review everyone please.  
  
Published/Updated/Edited 13/05/04  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The first rays of sunlight flickered through the branches of many trees while the mostly night sky were still filled with bright stars from the incident that happened the hours before. Under the many branches of many trees laid two unharmed and unconscious people, one was breathing lightly while the other mumbled in their sleep in a high pitch voice, higher then an a eleven year old should normally speak. Sunlight began racing through the leaves just touching the cold ground heating it up for another day. Slowly the rays crept closer to the duo that slept untouched. Beyond the forest was a shadow walking by ignoring the quiet breaths and mumbling as he came closer. By now you could see his shadow with his crooked pointy hat and brown gloves that were fairly loose around his wrist. As he turned his head while closing in on the two humans you could see a human skull imbedded into his crooked pointy hat that seem wren and old. There in his hand held what appeared to be a staff with the symbol of the sun attached to one end. Boots were worn with yellow moon straps. The clothes he wore were familiar to some sought of suit when the pants and shirt are jointed. The pants had a foreign pattern of red and blue on the white and yellow suit. A miniature red vest with 2 laces across the chest was worn with the cloak just above his vest covering the bottom part of his face. The inside of his tough edged cloak appeared to also have a white pattern to represent something, magic possibly. You can just barely see his blue eyes and brown and blonde hair underneath his wizard's hat. He was known as Wizardmon and he was taking a stroll through these parts of the digital world until he stumbled onto a couple of young children with clothes too big for their size.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
It happen when I was on my weekly walk through the forest when I took a break sitting down on an old rotten log and scratched my back with my staff I noticed someone talking behind me. I went to check out who was speaking with my staff I picked up off the log as my defensive weapon if things became messy. I crept towards the sounds I heard; most of the sounds were similar to a snoring person in deep sleep. The voice I heard sounded like a girl, most likely a rookie level digimon just having her beauty sleep, but I continue because I heard a second voice well not technically a voice, more like loud breathing, possibly something I haven't encounter so I was very curious at what it was just over, behind the next tree. My footsteps became silent as a mouse scudding along the morning woods. I hid behind the tree just peering around the side just to see human children; one sleeping without a care the other appeared to be ill.  
  
I checked to see if it was an ambush, a trap, anything suspicious in the area but the two children seemed genuine as they continued sleeping. I sneaked up for a closer look, but I stumbled on biding ropes and wondered why two young children used rope for. I then noticed rope surrounding them everywhere. I ignored the ropes, I was over them now, the ill child returned to normal but the speaking child continued talking in it's sleep in some odd language I never heard of.' Yea I like a cheese-burger with fries and drink yea, yea a hot dog, are you gonna eat that?' it spoke words I never heard of and it was drooling all over my boot too, it was a disgusting creature then I remembered some digimon not far from here who knew of humans. Of course I wasn't going to carry them, they looked heavy plus I knew magic so it was no problem to relocate them but it was a bigger problem then I realized. I aimed my staff at the two humans but the problem was my staff wasn't working the real problem was my staff was a stick connected to a walnut. I had somehow mistaken this stick for my staff, I panicked and began search for my beloved staff.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Wizardmon ran from tree to tree with a worried look in his eyes, he did everything in his ability to find his staff, he checked every hole, he tired to climb trees but that didn't work to well with the promise of injury a few minutes later, and the fact he didn't know how to climb down a tree was an imminent fact that he would get injured but that didn't stop him, he continue his pursuit in search for his staff but the staff was actually under his clothes on his back when he used it to scratch his itch.  
  
The sunlight had finally reach its destination on Kouji's face as his eyes flickered open, he was covered in sweat and as his vision slowly became clearer he sat up with his arms on his thighs and heard someone crash for a second. He then saw his pants, he saw them lying there including his boxes and shoes plus socks, he was confused to why he wasn't wearing them. He rubbed his eyes with his hands once more till he noticed his hands have also transformed. He rubbed his eyes even harder but nothing changed. He stared at his little hands and ting fingers turning them back and forth many times. His hands were so smooth, fragile and delicate. Beyond his hands he saw his little toes jus poking out of his yellow shirt. His hair was no longer tied but left loose in the light breeze, his bandana on the ground flatted from last nights sleep.  
  
He sat there, he didn't know how long, he didn't care how long but all he could hear was the high pitch voice of Takuya mumbling in his sleep every odd minute. He was in shock, he kept telling himself it was a dream, a nightmare but it seem every real in his eyes, very real indeed. He repeated his actions again and again but nothing changed. He focused on waking up, by closing his eyes but it was inevitable he would just stay the same. When he had run out of ideas, panic entered his mind, he didn't know what to do, he wished that voice he kept hearing would go away, but nothing changed. His instincts kicked in, he stood up on his little feet and began running in a random direction, stepping on his jacket on his way, he slipped, and seconds later he landed in huge water puddle and fell on his back. He was gasping for breath, he was confused beyond reasoning, and he was disorientated. He turned over onto his belly and there in the puddle he saw it. He saw himself staring in his face in his eyes, slowly the reflection in the water became clearer; his worse fears have come true, he had become younger in age, a lot younger in fact he was somewhere between the ages four and five. He couldn't, he just couldn't believe it, and there he was in his four year old body in the middle of nowhere. His confusion and anger only grew at the site of his four-year-old face in his reflection. He splashed the puddle with his hand and rampaged his way to Takuya. He needed answers he needed them now.  
  
He had no idea how he could run in this large shirt of his because he a bit of trouble walking in it. Apart from that he felt very uncomfortable without his pants on in the wilderness of the digital world. All he wore was his yellow shirt to him it seemed a lot more like a skirt. When he reached back at the exact same tree where it all happened, he saw the same thing happened to Takuya, the only difference was he was still unconscious and hasn't noticed the problems that had occurred. Kouji had reach his destination and stared angrily at the sleeping face of Takuya. His faced softened when he stared at the face he never noticed before. The exact same thing happened to Takuya, no pants, no boxes, no shoes, no socks, hat hanging loosely on his head goggles around his neck and his gloves no longer attached to his miniature hands instead they were left on the ground somewhere lost while he is sleeping without a care. Kouji couldn't be angry at the only other person that had the same problems that he had, it wasn't like Takuya had the answers, it was unlikely he even knew that he had changed into a four-year-old with an eleven–year-old mind. Kouji then thought laughing to himself, 'Takuya does have a four-year-old mine.'  
  
The laughter was short but sweet, he looked at Takuya's smooth face. A single touch was all that was needed to notice how much they have really changed in their physical appearance. There he wore a yellow shirt with a symbol at his heart and a red vest/shirt on the outside.  
  
As Kouji touched Takuya's sleeping face he touched his face with his other hand, he noticed a slight difference but ignored it. All his attention was on Takuya's smiling face as he slept, he was so peaceful, he wondered if they were the same then his mind switched back to the situation. A trigger clicked his mind, last nights events flashed before his eyes, only glimpses that he could remember. The shadow with the long finger, Bright yellow eyes in smoke, Blood vessels becoming black, and a hole in the ground were all he saw before his mind became overloaded and he fell once more unconscious on top of Takuya. Takuya didn't even feel the new weigh on him.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Wizardmon was still running like mad through the forest in search for his missing staff that was attached to his back." Where's my staff!" he shouted, all the digimon hid away from the lunatic known as Wizardmon.  
  
"My staff, Where' my staff!" Wizardmon screamed in desperation, he had at least made one round around the forest and now he had finally gave up his chase for his beloved staff, taking a break at the exact same log in the morning before. He lies down on his back and feels something rubbing against his back that was uncomfortable. "owwwwwww" he complained "what is this log made out of?" "Spikes" as he answered his own question. He put his hands on his back to massage it then he made contact with an unknown object he hadn't noticed before. As he reached for it and grabbed it and saw it with his own two eyes he was jumping for joy. "I found my sta...a...aff" he said his in teasing voice. Suddenly he noticed the two children sleeping in a different position since he last saw them. He now remembered that he was suppose to report to other digimon who had knowledge of such things.  
  
Wizardmon aimed his staff at the children and waited, and waited, and waited. After two minutes he was so annoyed with his staff he began whacking it on a tree trunk then aimed it. Still nothing happened ' oh its backwards' he thought embarrassingly then switched sides of the staff before focusing on the task at hand. First the children's belongings began to float and organized themselves into a line later the children. Finally they flew off in some random direction into the unknown.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Three Digimon who were well known to their human comrades as the digidestined's digimon were walking in their natural environment. Well into their conversation about the invincible Black-war-gray-mon except for the Veemon. A small, rookie type digimon, blue mostly all over, he had pointy ears like rabbit, bright red happy glowing eyes, yellow markings on his forehead and cheeks. A 'V' signs on the middle of his forehead coloured in yellow. He had gray, whitish skin on his belly and the lower part of his face. Also gray, whitish claws on both his hands/paws, and feet also a horn as a nose plus a tail to go. Vee-mon was busy thinking of a way to defeat their opponent Black-war-gray-mon in a impressive, heroic way that would impress his friend Davis and Davis's crush Kari but still all that was in his head was a blank spot reminding him of food 'my precious' he thought desirably.  
  
Veemons two other companions were, Agumon and Gabumon were in an intense conversation on how they would defeat the evil Black-war-gray-mon. None of them have yet meet him but they've seen the destruction he left behind. It was unimaginable how many innocent digimon died by the monster's hand. Hundreds of landscapes, totally annihilated, even the soil itself was left barren. Agumon was a reptile like creature with yellow skin, green eyes and white claws on his feet and hands. Gabumon on the other hand was a wolf like creature with a white coat and blue marks. A yellow horn was protruding at the top of his head. Maroon eyes and claws on his hands. Yellow all underneath his coat except the belly was blue with usual maroon markings.  
  
While Veemon was doing handstands, walking on his hands and falling half the time, Agumon and Gabumon were talking in private.  
  
"I'm worried Gabumon" Agumon confessed to Gabumon.  
  
"Worried about what?" asked Gabumon in innocents.  
  
"About the new digidestined" Agumon answered.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Gabumon continued question Agumon.  
  
"I felt a disturbance..." Agumon told before quieting down  
  
"A disturbance?" Gabumon stated to himself  
  
"Something's changed Gabumon and I don't feel that it will..." Agumon tried to tell Gabumon but he was interrupted.  
  
"Agumon something is always changing" Gubumon simply stating the obvious.  
  
"But this is... this is different" Agumon told his companion in fear, "it felt different... nothing I felt be... before"  
  
"How so?" Gabumon asked  
  
"I don't know, I can't explain it" Agumon said before Veemon interrupted with one of his antics.  
  
A bush had covered his face and he thought a digimon was blinding him taking advantage in a fight.  
  
"A cheap shot huh?" trying to get answers from his invisible opponent "Is that all you gonna say well take this, Vee Head butt!" Veemon screamed as he went straight into a tree trunk the bush brushed off and now a dazed and confused Veemon was walking like a drunk to his friends.  
  
"Guys be careful it's a tough one" Veemon said like it was the last time he'll live  
  
The other two were on their backsides, forgotten about their conversation and laughing with all their hearts at Veemon's situation.  
  
"Vee..eee...mon" A-gu-mon was still laughing on his belly unable to get up "it was a bush that was blinding you, not an a..a.a.a.a.a.tttack!" Agumon screamed in laughter  
  
Gabumon continued his sentence "and you weren't fighting a digimon you were fighting a tr...a tre... a tr... a tree!" Ga-bu-mon began to crack up all over again.  
  
Veemon's eyes were twirling and lay there on the soft ground unable to notice his comrade's laughter.  
  
The laughter stopped and their digimon senses went into full gear. Something was coming towards them and it was coming fast too fast.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
No sound was heard except the wind and every other second Vee-mon moaned in pain but other then those two sounds, it was quiet, quieter then the digimon were use too. A rush of air was coming; they could feel it and it seemed like forever. Their first instincts were to run and hide but there was a chance it could be black-war-gray-mon. If it was then they could follow and learn of his next move so they could warn the digidestined. They hid in their surroundings just in case; Gabumon was dragging Veemon by his legs and threw him inside a tree trunk. Just when Vee-mon was about to regain his bearings he went crashing into another tree trunk (on the inside causing him to fall unconscious again. Agumon and Gabumon were hidden behind a couple of thick bushes, only their eyes were visible to the perspective eye.  
  
Suddenly a shadow appeared beyond the distance, the winds grew to abnormal proportions. The trees, bush and overgrowth are pull in the direction of the intense wind. The digimon stay low to the ground as much as possible to avoid being blown away. Many leaves, twits, branches and other loose objects went flying into the air at speeds so rapidly that if a living being was in its way, they would be dead in less then a second. Dark clouds began to move over the clear blue skies, hiding the sun.  
  
There the shadow floated flying through the wilderness with an organized line of objects, clothes and a couple of young kids, toddlers to be exact, to be technical, toddlers with eleven year old minds. As the flying Wizardmon saw an conscious Veemon stuck inside a tree trunk, he lost control of his flight and flew straight through the tree next to Veemon, everything that was floating because of Wizardmon was grounded while the other digimon duck and waited for the winds to calm down.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The birds began to chirp as the first rays of sunlight flickered through the dissipating dark clouds, the trees wavered lightly in the breeze. Two digimon with their head buried in the soil haven't yet noticed any change in the weather. The floating objects were now lying nearby the two human children, sleeping. Kouji seemed calm while Takuya  
  
Was mumbling something about chocolate, Takuya was sleeping in an odd position. Using Kouji as a pillow, his head laid on Kouji's chest with his arms hugged tightly around his back while he drooled on Kouji's stomach wishing for chocolate in his dreams.  
  
Veemon was now back on his feet walking in an a strange way, he was taking random steps everywhere with unfocused eyes, first he took a step forward, then a step to his right, then he took a step backwards tumbling back inside the tree trunk with a loud thud. Veemon later began crawling but he didn't do to well, it seemed like he was as blind as a bat, he kept knocking into blunt objects, and half the time those blunt objects made contact to his head. It's a wonder why he doesn't suffer from brain damage; then again he's probably, already suffering from brain damage. Minutes on he collapsed near his fellow digimon companions, dust particles flew in every directed, making the other digimon cough, that's when they realized that the storm blown over.  
  
They cover their mouths while they coughed Gabumon spoke first stating, "the storms over" as he stared at the clear blue sky.  
  
Agumon noticed too, mere seconds after; Gabumon spoke and took a glimpse at the sky before he asked, "Where did the storm come from?"  
  
Gabumon continued staring blankly into the sky, he answered just before, Agumon asked again," I'm not sure Agumon, I figured it was the guy in the shadows, but he's probably long gone by now..." Gabumon trailed off when he felt something under his foot.  
  
It groaned and at the very moment it groaned Gabumon took his foot off the thing, in fear of an attack. Seconds passed and there was no attack. Agumon too was on alert for any hostiles, his eyes scanning the area, After an intense minute, Gabumon continued to walk and again the groan was heard but it was a lot clearer and louder. Gabumon noticed the noise coming from beneath him. As he look down he saw a blue head with pointy ears covered in dirt, mumbling in confusion "am I disqualified?" Veemon asked still thinking he was in a fight with a digimon, refusing to lose, even if there was no digimon to fight with to begin.  
  
Gabumon noticed Veemon and began repeating the word 'sorry' a few thousand times to Veemon. Agumon and Gabumon help their friend up on his legs, but still, Veemon's eyes appeared to be unfocused, and still spinning like a marry go round on hyper speed.  
  
Agumon asked Veemon Worriedly "are you are alright?"  
  
It took a while for Veemon to reply, Agumon had to ask again and slap his face to recognize the sounds coming from Agumon  
  
"I... I... I... wow!" Veemon said in fascination "the world is spinning" he said with a smile, his eyes continued spinning while his companions have given up on bringing their friend back to reality.  
  
Minutes later Gabumon tried to check if his brain was functioning properly "Veemon how many claws am I holding up?"  
  
"uh..." it appeared that Veemon was thinking possibly counting the number of claws then he came up with an answer well a question to be exact "what comes after five?" Veemon asked. Gabumon sighed and let go of Veemon when he saw something.  
  
Gabumon stared at the bush with a questioning look, Agumon wondered what Gabumon was doing, letting him carrying a heavy Veemon at his feet. Agumon wondered in his mind 'what does he eat?' as he dragged Veemon closer to Gabumon, who was staring at something.  
  
Agumon noticed something strange about Gabumon's reaction when he didn't answer after Agumon asked him "What do we do now?" he actually meant what they would do with Veemon. Gabumon ignored Agumon's question and continued staring off into the distance.  
  
"Are you alright?" Agumon continued questioning but still Gabumon just look at the same direction still without moving a muscle. Agumon decided to do what Gabumon was doing then he gasped, letting his grip on Veemon go. Veemon fell flat on his face again and groaned as usual.  
  
On top of a bush in the far distance was a shoe, a human shoe. Sneakers to be exact but where was the other pair? Gsbumon's mind was made up as he walked closer to the decided destination, Agumon follow in unison. Gabumon picked it up with his claw and sniffed it for identification. Strangely enough the smell was familiar yet different. Indeed a human child wore it but who wore it was still unknown. The duo decided to investigate, Veemon decided to take an unsuspected nap.  
  
Clothes, Shoes and even underwear was hanging around the strangest of places, usually they would be piled together in one place or stored in bags or backpacks. The weirdest thing of all was there were no reasons why human clothes were here. Clothes were usually taken off to bathe in nearby huge volumes of water and currently there was no such thing even within ten kilometres of this place. They learnt that from their human partners.  
  
Wizardmon imprinted an image of himself on the bark of the tree after he fell backwards and laid on the ground unconscious. Two toddlers were hidden amongst the undergrowth of the bushes. Gabumon and Agumon was still searching in the most seeable places, after a long search they began to intensify their search, looking around at the most likely places a human child would hide like a bush for example. The problem was there so many bushes in the area that it would take them ages before they could find anything of relevance. Later they realized that the clues were leading them in a direction where all the destruction seemed more recognizable.  
  
They followed the destruction leaving Veemon to suffer alone by the time Veemon saw his friends leaving him alone, he shouted "Hey wait up for me!" but he typically crash into another tree and repeated this thoughtless mistakes of pain while trying to catch-up with his friends again and again. The destruction ended on a tree that looked like it had been marked with a figure of some body. The person or people causing the destruction seemed to have disappeared from the scene of the crime.  
  
They heard something moan in the bushes, the voice was very high, so high it was frightening, Agumon and Gabumon cautiously crept closer to the tree imprint getting ready to dodge the bush at any moment as they moved closer but they heard that one voice again "stop" it said in a desperate voice too high the two digimon shivered in fear.  
  
"Where are you going?" it asked in an almost feminine voice, almost feminine.  
  
The duo were shaking uncontrollability with Gabumon hiding underneath Agumon as he replied stuttering "de, der, der, der, the tree e e"  
  
The wind blew in a long silence where the two digimon stayed as still as they possibly could. After a few minutes they thought it was their imagination, As Agumon began to move he step on a stick tearing it in half. A loud cracking sound could be heard, the shadows of crowing birds flew in the horizon and that scary voice spoke again.  
  
"Go away" it said quietly  
  
"Huh?" both digimon blurted out in confusion that sounded almost irregular to the range of voices.  
  
"Go away!" the same voice repeated that blew winds with the power to create a miniature hurricane, which scared the digimon duo to hide in the bush nearby.  
  
The bush was quite roomy, Gabumon and Agumon waited in silence for the voice to continue haunting them but no voice was heard, minutes passed then they heard something or someone moving, in particular it was an unconscious Wizardmon waking up to headache.  
  
"ohhhhhhhhhhh" Wizardmon moaned in utter pain on the insides on his digital skull. He put his hand on his forehead trying to clear his mind of pain with his eyes shut. Slowly his memories came back to him. He stayed like that for a long time, while the two digimon spied on the intruder who caused trouble minutes earlier, they heard a crashing sound a mile away but it appeared that Wizardmon didn't notice it.  
  
It felt like someone was smashing his brain like a punching bag and the pain was just overwhelming, he didn't want to wake up and get on his feet. He'd rather rest in peace. He soon realized something, he wasn't alone he could sense it. He began planning his next move carefully hoping the other digimon haven't noticed that he was awake yet.  
  
The staff laid a few metres beyond just beyond the big bush where four bodies were hidden amongst the undergrowth. Wizardmon could feel the power of the staff and knew where its location was. He knew it was dangerous, so he thought was a quick plan of quietly if not silently sliding the staff along the ground pass the two possible hostile digimon. Wizardmon focused on the staff, he used his fingertips to direct the staff towards his hand a tiny aura could be seen if you were extremely observant. Slowly the staff crept closer to Wizardmon's hand while the two digimon stared at Wizardmon's hand in confusion thinking he was having a nightmare.  
  
Takuya continued his nap without interference, and was apparently snoring in his high pitch voice that usual for a toddler, the interesting thing about his snoring was it sounded familiar to a haunting ghost readying itself to scare the heck out of whoever it chooses. Wizardmon's patience was growing thin, he wish he could call his staff to his hand so he could defend himself for now he knew that the element of surprise was in his advantage against these digimon assumed to be hostile.  
  
The was a deep breath then "ooo" it came out like a bird chirping  
  
"Hey" Gabumon whispered to Agumon, "did you hear something?" Gabumon asked, Agumon just shoke his denying the fact.  
  
Gabumon went back to spying on a fellow digimon then he heard it again but it was more familiar to the sound of a hooting owl "ooo" it sounded  
  
"Hey" Gabumon said more noticeably to his surroundings "It sounds like it's close"  
  
Agumon replied "don't worry it's just a bird" the weird thing was owl's usually hooted during the night, even in the digital world.  
  
The duo was caught by surprise by the next sound, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they jumped out of the bush for a surprise visit, visit of pain.  
  
Wizardmon could sense the staff nearing the bush, he also felt a disturbance inside the bush, had the hostiles finally released he wasn't asleep? Or was there another reason unknown to him. Wizardmon was going to find out sooner then he expected.  
  
An enormous sound burst as the duo of digimon retreated out of the bushes due to fear of it being haunted. At the very same time Wizardmon thought he was being under attack so he pulled to staff straight into his hand but there were two obstacles in the way of the staff. The staff crashed into Gabumons side that injured him mildly but the force of the blow sent Gabumon into Agumon where Agumon fell and rolled on top of Wizardmon and a whole new set of problems occurred.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Nothing could be heard. It was total silence. Agumon could hear not the chirping of the birds or the rustling of the bushes or even the light snoozing voice of a child. It was just a long quietness that blocked his ears from working as he stared at the sleeping Wizardmon with both eyes targeted on the eyelids of Wizardmon. What felt like hours were actually mere seconds that the silence lasted in Agumon's head. Suddenly everything sped up again with the first thing he heard was the moaning pain of Gabumon on his side. The pain was mild but Gabumon could feel it, he tried to resist the temptation of screaming and ended up moaning like a worn out car engine.  
  
The two children were still happily dozing off under the protection of the bush while Agumon and Gabumon were in intense situations, and Veemon well lets just say he took a detour. If you really wanted to know he took a detour down a path of vines. Vines with feathers to be exact and it was so damn painful, painfully funny. 'I knew I shouldn't have taken this road" he thought as he step on one of the feathers that went right through his digital foot. He giggled but not as loud as before because he was running out of breath with the continuous laughing as he kept cracking up. 'I knew I should of taken the road to hell, there was a nice digimon with horns and a pointy tail inviting me to dinner' Veemon looked back happily 'man I'm so hungry, I wish I could go back' he said in his thoughts as a mad laughter could be heard in the nearby surrounding area.  
  
Gabumon was too busy moaning in his own pain while Agumon awaited Wizardmon to open his eyes. Agumon was shocked and frozen, unable to move, his brain wasn't working for some reason, maybe it was out of fear or out of embarrassment only Agumon knew. Those green eyes of Agumon stared down on Wizardmon with total silence; he couldn't even hear his breath, only his heartbeat that continued to speed up.  
  
Wizardmon was in deep thought waiting for his end, he felt something heavy lying on top of him and he wondered if his enemies have died in some freak accident involving his staff, he was still sensing around for his weapon but he came up with no results. Fear began to attack his thoughts of what will happen to him, questions popped into his head, 'would I be able to escape, to defend myself, to be given mercy?' Situations, Possibilities, Consequences rushed through his head so fast his final thoughts of any kind of defense was to go down fighting as he opened his eyes, he expected the worse, or even the unexpected but not a yellow dinosaur digimon face to face micrometres away.  
  
Screams could be heard yet again and the life forms in the surrounding area immediately escape in anyway necessary from sprinting to swimming to flight. Veemon heard the sounds of panic from the distance and immediately ran to his friend's aid, the only problem was he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up denting another face mark on another tree trunk, which was typical of him. I wonder how he still has all those teeth in his mouth.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Attacks were all thrown around in random directions it was the battle of endurance the one that lasted the longest would win. After about five minutes the two digimon took a break behind their individual trees  
  
Gasping for breath, using a little too much energy attacking each other aimlessly.  
  
In those few minutes they took their time to think over the situation, wondering who was each other's attacker and various other things related to the incident like 'why the hell was he/I on top of me/him?'  
  
Both of them suddenly sensed movement in the battle field, they heard a groan of pain thinking that they had injured their opponent they went for the finishing move and accidentally attacked no one other then Gabumon.  
  
Another scream of pain louder then before would of made Veemon rush to aid his friends. The only problem was he was busy snoozing under a blunt hard rough log under his head. Apparently he had become bruise resistant so only another dent was left on his skull to remind him. Well I don't think any mark would remind him of the pain he'd endure just before, he'll probably continue his rampage of self-infliction.  
  
After the smoke clear from the attack produced from both sides, a blue glow lifted the two attacking digimon toward the recently digivolved digimon. The two opposed digimon were frozen stiff excluding the ice part.  
  
Garurumon stood there in tremendous anger. White fur covered his body with dark blue symbols and strips everywhere. A few Black areas of hair jut out his back and the top of his head like extra ears. Maroon claws protruding from his paws on both his front and back legs. His face was similar to a wolf's face. He had diligent crimson eyes staring into the souls of the two digimon. What seemed like a beard was more like a Lion's main coloured in white and blue at the tips. Garurumon roared at the inferior digimon in front of him. The forces of the roar made the digimon try of keep their former positions0.  
  
Garurumon questioned, "Why are you two digimon combating eaching each other?"  
  
The power of Garurumon's voice left the two digimon thoughtless, five minutes pass with no reply, the two have been fighting a reasonless battle. The two nodded and walked other to each other, shoke hands an apologized then introduced themselves to each other.  
  
"Greetings I am Wizardmon, I apologies for any inconveniences I have made" Wizardmon apologized formally  
  
"Um... hi sorry about before oh yea my name is Agumon one of the digidestined's Digimon guarding this area and oh almost forgot" Agumon said out of awkwardness with his claw attached behind his head. He continued on trying to regain his confidence whist trying to forget the incident before "This is Gabu... uh I mean Garurumon my friend who we just accidentally attacked" Agumon was sweating furiously hoping that Garurumon wouldn't noticed what he said but he knew that Garurumon already knew.  
  
"I apologies to you also for attacking you before" Wizardmon said with intense sorrow "I thought you were hostiles and that you were gonna gonna gonna..."  
  
Wizardmon was unable to finish that sentence as Agumon put his claw on his Wizardmon saying, "I understand, times are becoming tougher"  
  
Wizardmon's fears were taken away when he remembered something "did you say you were one of the digimon's digidestined?" Wizardmon questioned his fellow digimon, Agumon nodded, so did Garurumon who sprayed hair all over the place.  
  
"Oh great news, I've found some children" Wizardmon told the two with great joy as he ran around like crazy but in truth he was trying to find to lost children that he once found now that he had lost... yea.  
  
"Children!" both digimon question and shouted in unison, "where?" they both asked Wizardmon, unable to bear the delay.  
  
"Uh... I think I've lost them" Wizardmon said sighing and in a complaining way.  
  
"You lost them!" the duo digidestined digimon screamed in fear for the lives of the children and then immediately went to assist Wizardmon.  
  
Just on time Veemon saw his friends plus one running around like crazy, and he joined them but he instead ran around circles backwards until he fell in the bush where the children were sleeping. Veemon saw the children and told himself out loud "hey kids" then he remember about the crazy game and ran back outside with a shoe as his new hat.  
  
Veemon ran around following his new digimon friend, he followed his new digimon's friend every move down to how many time he blinked.  
  
Wizardmon searched everywhere he could possibly think of, under bushes, upon tree branches, inside logs he even went as far as digging the ground itself which was kind of crazy and stupid, but he was desperate.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Author's note: There its the end of chapter two. heheh. So the next chapter I dont know when it comes. Because of school and someone who love to be lazy is going to count to when chapter 3 get out. And please review.  
  
The next chapter: The Odds Worsen  
  
Editor's Notes: Any Spelling or Gammar errors report to me Now For Some Comedy about me and Dragi Coming 15/05/04... And if it ain't Funny I haven't taken my daily doze of sugar and drugs lol jokes My Fan fiction author site is http:?userid=329099 


End file.
